Diary Of A Teenage Death Eater
by L0cked0ut
Summary: Seginus Lestrange. Teenage Death Eater. Ministry fugitive. Mudblood killer. Muggle sympathiser. Horcrux hunter. What's wrong with this picture?


**Name:** Look above you. It's Seginus Lestrange.

**Age:**_ I am sixteen, going on seventeen- _and now I have a very annoying song stuck in my head. Thanks a _lot_, diary. That's going to be going around my head for the next few hours or so. Wonderful *sarcasm*

**Gender: **Female.

**Address: **I am currently staying at Malfoy Manor.

**Family:** My father is Rabastan Lestrange, the not-so-famous Death Eater brother-in-law of the famous Bellatrix Lestrange. While he's in Azkaban, I'm staying with his brother, his sister-in-law, and his sister-in-law's family. Yay.

**Other:** N/A

* * *

><p><em>12th August 1998<em>

I _really_ don't know why I'm writing this thing.

I mean, a diary. I am _not_ the diary-keeping type of person. I'm not the type of person who has to express her feelings and opinions through writing- I can express myself through_speech_ well enough, thank you very much. I don't need to pour 'my heart and soul' onto the page.

I suppose it's because, sometime in the future, I may want to read about what it was like. Yeah, right. Why would I want to do that? I can understand why other people would want to, but not me. I am not a very 'look back at the past' type of person. _Live in the present,_ Narcissa tells me, _focus on what you're doing._

Anyway, to begin my totally-uncharacteristic diary: Today was, in general, a pretty momentous occasion. I got my Dark Mark. About time, too. I mean, Draco's had his for what, about a year now? Yeah, talk about unfair. He doesn't even do all that much to help.

Everyone in the Manor has to get up early- no lying around in bed anymore, not now that the Dark Lord has made it his HQ. I was up at about four, but the teenagers around here don't do much. We had a brief lesson in curses, and then I spent the rest of the day helping Narcissa around the Manor. Talk about boring. We don't do that much manual work- that's for the elves- but we had to keep everything running smoothly between the various Death Eaters and Snatchers. Dolohov and Greyback nearly started tearing up the didning room earlier- Narcissa's reaction was priceless. She started shrieking about her family's best china, and throwing curses around. In about ten seconds flat, Dolohov's knocked out, Greyback's on the floor, and Narcissa is fixing the tablecloth where Dolohov had bled all over it. She may not show it often, but Narcissa is made of pure Badass.

It continued like this- boring, monotonous, with the odd exciting section- until about five, when Bellatrix arrived at my room to announce that the Dark Lord wished to see me.

My reaction was kind of hard to describe. I believe the Muggle Internet slang for it would be 'lolwhut?'

I followed Bellatrix to the main meeting room (I honestly don't know what to call this room. It's a place for meeting, but I don't think meeting room is the right word for it. _Note to self- find out name for room_) where we met, not the Dark Lord, but that Snape guy. Who is seriously, seriously creepy. Hello, Snape? There is a thing in this modern day called WASHING YOUR HAIR. Has you heards of it?

You know what? I think I'm getting the hang of this diary thing. It's actually kind of fun, slagging people off behind their backs. Note to self, no.2- write in diary more often.

And he and Bellatrix and Lucius gave me my Dark Mark. I'm telling you, it hurt like_ hell_. They basically burned it into my arm with their wands. It still burns whenever I move it. Thank God they put it on my _left_ arm, or else I wouldn't be able to do anything.

I was kind of confused as to why they'd put it on me- after all, I'm only sixteen. (Not that age made a difference when they let Draco in, of course.) They refused to tell me, Bellatrix merely remarking that it was the Dark Lord's orders.

Later, though, I overheard Narcissa saying something about many Death Eaters were leaving the ranks, abandoning their brethren and turning themselves in. We need everyone we can get. And I am proud to say that 'We'. I am finally serving the Dark Lord- like I have always wished I could.

All the Lestranges have served the Dark Lord at some point- I am simply the latest in a long line. All of my family have been Death Eaters. And I am among family here at Malfoy Manor. ('Family'- what a normal term for an odd group of people such as us. Note to self no.3- find name that suits group better than 'family')

However, I don't get along great with the Malfoys. My cousin-through-marriage, Draco, is a whiny emo git, as far I can tell, and Lucius isn't much better. Aunt-in-Law Bellatrix is a bit of a shrill-shrieking harpy, and her sister Narcissa just wanders around the place moping, with the odd moment of Badassery. It's rather depressing, actually.

And now I have to go and hide this diary. God knows what Bellatrix would do to me if she found out that I called her a harpy. It would not be pleasant, I am sure.

_Seginus_


End file.
